SP Histories
by Aryana-MMVA
Summary: 1 historia, STYLE! (Recuerdame/LEMMON), 2 hitoria, DIP (Colmillos de cristal 50%), 3 historia CRENNY (El plato de cada semana), 4 historia BUNNY(Apuestas), 5 historia CREEK(0% cafeina 100% amor), 6 historia PAREJA SORPRESA! (Pista... Seme: D..., Uke: K...). Lo se, soy un asco de Summary :3... Saben? Solo leanlo -.-"
1. Recuerdame: El Accidente

**_Ok, Aqui Aryana! Ya me sane... (en un 78%, aun necesito suero...) Y ya toy bien de mis tareas... jejej... bueno, no tanto... aun me faltan como 5... Ok, como 14... OK! ME FALTAN UN CHINGO!_**

**_Bueno, mientras me inspiro para escribir el siguiente cap de "Mi vida escolar" Aqui les dejo un posible OneShot..._**

**_Etto... Ultimamente... ME AFICIONE AL SP YAOI! *Q* Aunque creo que es culpa de A1..._**

**_A1: Oye! No es mi culpa! Es que, solo mira! Dos manes re-lindos y violables! Sonrojados y comportandoce todos timidos y luego se enamoran y se confiezan y luego llega la parte lemmon :3 ... Mmmm... Delicioso..._**

**_Aryana: Ok... me gusta el yaoi mas no el Hard... Etto, yo no soy como tu, si lo fuera, dejarias de existir!_**

**_A1: Cierto, pero aun asi... YAOI! *Q*_**

**_A2: Ya pueden parar su conversación de pervertidas?_**

**_Aryana: Emm... Si, lo siento A2, tambien me gusta el gore..._**

**_A2: Y a quien no? :)_**

**_Aryana: jeje... MERDA! Ta muy largo la intro! D: _**

**_Aqui les dejo el posible Oneshot de STYLE! :D Espero os guste!_**

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_**(Notas **__**mías)**_

-Charla normal

Narración

**Grito**

**_Los "comandos básicos" para poder entender mi forma de escribir(?..._**

**_P.D. South Park NO me pertenece! Es propiedad de _****__****Matt Stone & Trey Parker y Comedy Central!**

* * *

******Recuerdame.**

-Kyle, Kyle, Lo siento, lo siento mucho, en serio así que... No cierres lo ojos! No lo hagas en este instante, joder Kyle! Te digo que los mantengas abiertos! Suplicaba un pelinegro mientras sujetaba la ensangrentada mano de su mejor amigo que yacía inmóvil en el duro y frió concreto.

-S-Stan... Veo... Veo una luz... ¿E-Es ese el cielo? Decía con un hilo de voz el pelirrojo mientras se debilitaba mas y mas, y miraba a su mejor amigo con sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas, los cuales ya no tenia brillo ni vida.

-No digas nada! Conserva tus fuerza... La necesitas para sobrevivir y no dejarme solo! No me dejes solo! Rogaba Stan al pelirrojo en un mar de lagrimas, apretando mas la mano de este.

-N-no lo haré... N-No te dejare solo... Solo s-si tu tampoco lo haces... Respondía con una voz que cada que pasaban los segundo se iba apagando mas y tratando de sonreír.

-Jamas te dejare solo! Es un echo! Así que no me dejes solo a mi!... Es una promesa, ¿Cierto Kyle? ¡¿KYLE?! Exclamó sorprendido al ver que los ojos esmeralda de su amigo estaban casi cerrados en su totalidad y los cuales miraban hacia la nada, su cara perdía color y el charco de sangre que provenía de el se hacia cada vez mas grande y espeso.

El agarre de la mano de parte del bermejo se debilito súbitamente hasta que llego la ambulancia y se lo llevo, dejando al pelinegro en un mar de lagrimas, arrodillado en el suelo cubierto por la sangre, rogando por la vida de su mejor amigo, quien, si no fuera por su culpa y nada mas que su culpa, no estuviese al borde de la muerte.

_*FlashBack*_

-"Stan, recuerda lo del sábado"

-"Si, Kyle, lo se, el sábado en tu casa, ¿Cierto?"

-"Si, pero... No pareces tan emocionado..."

-"Mmm... No se por que estar tan emocionado, siempre voy a tu casa"

-"..."

*El Sábado*

-"Llegue!"

-"Pasa Stan, esta abierto"

-"¿Por que lo dejos abierto? Puede entrar cualquiera y robarte"

-"Jajajaja, ya estas hablando como Tweek"

-"Jajaja, tienes razón"

-"Bueno, Stan, espera un momento y ya vuelvo"

-"Esta bien"

El bermejo sale del cuarto y baja a la primera planta, después de un rato regresa con un pastel casero en las manos

-"¿Por que es pastel? ¿Quien cumple años? ¿Alguna fecha especial?"

-"..."

-"Kyle, responde, sabes que no me gusta que me dejen en la intriga"

-"No es para nadie..."

-"Bueno, entonces para que lo trajiste?"

-"Por nada"

El pelirrojo, desanimado deja en pastel en el piso y se queda parado en la puerta, estático, comienza a llorar, a lo que el azabache lo miro con intriga

-"Vamos, ni que hoy fuera un día especial, Kyle, venga, juguemos al Guitar Hero como todos los días"

El susodicho solo miro hacia el piso, apretó los puños y empezó.

-"¿Como que no es un jodido día especial? HOY ES EL MALDITO DÍA EN EL QUE NOS CONOCIMOS HACE 10 MALDITOS AÑOS! Y TU DICES QUE NO ES ESPECIAL?! Tal vez... Tal vez, esta amistad no es la gran cosa para ti..."

-"..." "Kyle... Y-yo... Tsk, se me había olvidado, obviamente es un día especial... Es el día en que conocí a mi super mejor amigo, ¿No?"

-"No te creo"

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Kyle rompe con mas sollozos y sale corriendo de su propia casa, a los que Stan, después de unos momentos sale del shock y va a perseguirlo.

-"¡Kyle! Espera! Lo siento! En serio!"

De un momento a otro, el azabache se encuentra en medio de la carretera, apunto de ser atropellado por un conductor ebrio a lo que el pelirrojo solo reacciona empujándolo lejos del camino, provocando que a quien atropellara esa pesada camioneta fuera a el.

El bermejo yace tendido en la carretera, pintándola de un fluido carmesí que emanaba de él, mientras que el azabache miraba horrorizado la escena, se recupero rápidamente del golpe y salio hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

_*Fin del FlashBack*_

* * *

*Es en hospital*

-Niño de 10 años, atropellado por una 4x4, hace aproximadamente 45 minutos, tipo de sangre B-, altura 1,46 cm _**(No se la altura promedio de un niño de 10 años... OK?)**_Peso 35 kilos _**(Tampoco el peso)**_Posible daño cerebral, inconsciente, contusiones en todo el cuerpo, hemorragias tanto externas como internas, múltiples huesos rotos. Explicaba la situación una enfermera mientras llevaban al pelirrojo en una camilla a toda velocidad a los interiores del hospital.

Solo oír esa descripción del deplorable estado que él y nadie mas que él, le había causado a su amigo, lo dejaba en un hueco sin fondo de amargura, depresión y culpa. El azabache no podía estar mas destrozado por dentro, estaba llorando desesperadamente, pidiéndole a su amigo que se quedara con él, su madre, quien siempre fue muy sobre-protectora, se hallaba en un shock emocional. Su padre, justo en ese momento esta de viaje de negocios y su hermanito Ike... Al pobre Ike no le van a dar la noticia, ¡Apenas tiene 5 años! Era mucho decirle que su hermano estaba al borde de la muerte!

-¡MAS VALE QUE LO SALVEN! ¡SOLO TIENE 10 JODIDOS AÑOS! Y UNA VIDA POR DELANTE. Rogaba entre gritos y sollozos Stan a los médicos los cuales solo respondieron con un frió "Haremos lo posible".

Al bermejo se lo llevaron al quirofano y tuvo una operación tras otra, durante mas de un mes, nadie puedo verlo. Cuando por fin los médicos dieron el permiso de visitas, el primero en entrar a esa fría habitación blanca que tenia un ambiente deprimente con olor a medicamento y lagrimas de desesperación por todo el lugar, vio a su amigo, tendido en la cama, con vendajes en todos lados y conectado a incontables maquinas.

-Kyle Broflovski, en este momento se le declara en un coma no inflijo, durante un tiempo indeterminado. Dejo el medico en un tono seco.

-¿Que? ¡NO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡APENAS ES UN NIÑO, DEBERÍA ESTAR JUGANDO, NO CONECTADO A MAQUINAS! Respondió agresivamente el pelinegro con un aire lleno de melancolía.

-Lo siento, no pudimos hacer mas, su cuerpo no soporto el impacto con el vehículo, por lo menos, esta con vida. Respondió el medico con un tono un poco frió y una cara inexpresiva.

-"Todo es mi culpa, si tan solo... No me hubiese olvidado de esa fecha... Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan imbécil, Kyle no estuviese en este lamentable estado" Pensó el azabache aguantando la lagrimas.

-Voy a reparar mi error. Se susurro a sí mismo.

* * *

Así pasaron los años, Stan visitaba todos los días a Kyle en el hospital, Kyle seguía en coma y parecía dar señal de no despertar, Sheila no había salido del shock de que su hijo estuviese en este estado, así que su subconsciente reprimió los recuerdos de Kyle, su padre lo dejo de visitar para consolar a su esposa pero seguía mandando dinero para el tratamiento de Kyle y el creciente Ike si lo visitaba en secreto hasta que lo mandaron a estudiar al extranjero. Cada vez que ese día llegaba, Stan llevaba un pastel casero como el de esa ocasión a la habitación de Kyle, aunque le tocase comerlo él solo, sabia que Kyle estaba feliz de que su super mejor amigo siempre recordase el día en que se conocieron. Stan solo celebraba esa parte del día, tratando de olvida que también fue ese día, el día en que el pelirrojo, por SU culpa, quedo en ese estado. Al azabache le daban ataques constantes de depresión y cargaba una culpa que lo atormentaba, mas no se dejaba vencer por ello. Poco a poco se fue dando cuentas de un nuevo sentimiento hacia su amigo que ha estado dormido, al principio le fue extraño, pero luego le pareció obvio, ese sentimiento que todos llaman... Amor...

Ya han pasado 12 años desde el acontecimiento. Rompiendo la rutina, Stan no fue a visitar a Kyle, se tuvo que presentar la tesis de su universidad antes los profesores y algunos alumnos y justo ese día, fue el día que el siempre quiso que pasara, el día en que Kyle despertara de su muy largo sueño.

* * *

Poco a poco el bermejo fue abriendo los ojos perezosamente, se fe adaptando a la luz del cuarto. Una enfermera que pasaba por ahí se dio cuenta y llamo al medico, todos se pusieron emocionados, por fin, el pobre chico que no pudo vivir su infancia y ni adolescencia por estar confinado a un profundo sueño, ha despertado. Aunque jamas pudieran entablar una conversación, el personal de hospital querían mucho a Kyle, ya que su amigo le relataba todo sobre el, con un aire lleno de cariño, también le cogieron cariño a Stan por supuesto, y al pasar de los años, este se fue volviendo cada vez mas alto, formido y guapo. Si olvidarse jamas de su pelirrojo amigo.

Kyle, al principio estaba desorientado, lo cual es normal, trato de hablar con una enfermera, la cual le contó de una manera muy poco detallada lo que le había pasado

-A tus 10 años, el 27 de Agosto, fuiste atropellado por una 4x4, te llevaron a este hospital, te logramos salvar la vida, pero quedaste en un profundo comas hasta ahora. Le dijo gentilmente la enfermera.

-Y... ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Pregunto Kyle, examinando cada rincón de la blanca habitación de hospital.

-Aproximadamente 12 años... Respondió con un tono de lastima la enfermera.

-Ya veo... 12 años... Mucho tiempo... Dijo el pelirrojo agachando un poco la cabeza.

-L-Lo... lo siento. Se disculpo la enfermera.

-No importa, después de todo ya estoy bien, ¿Verdad? Dijo con una amplia sonrisa el bermejo.

-Bueno, ahora que has despertado, ¿A quien llamamos? Ya que se puedes ir de alta, pues después de tanto tiempo no tiene mas problemas, eso es seguro. Dijo el medico con su respectiva voz gruesa y su cara inexpresiva.

-Pues... Su familia... No podemos llamarla... Mejor, llamemos a ese chico de cabellos negros... Stan, él siempre se preocupo por este pequeñín apuesto, se que el corazón le dará un vuelco al saber que ya despierto su amigo. Respondió la enfermera con una aura alegre.

-¿Stan? ¿Quien es él? ¿Por que dicen que es mi amigo? Dijo Kyle muy confundido, mientras miraba la cara de incredulidad de las enfermeras.

-Ya veo, era obvio que iba a sufrir de amnesia. Dice el medico arreglándose los lentes.

* * *

En otro lado, Stan esta aun en la universidad, presentando su tesis, demasiado cansado, con un sentimiento que le decía que debe mandar todo la a mismísima mierda, salir corriendo de ese lugar e ir a visitar a Kyle. Su teléfono, que estaba apagado, recivio múltiples llamada y mensajes de parte del hospital, cuando por fin salio de la universidad, era aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, la hora de visitas del hospital había acabado hace ya cinco horas, dio un profundo suspiro y prendió su celular, a lo que puso una cara de espanto.

_*Tiene 17 llamas perdidas, 36 mensajes*_

Y todos eran del hospital, Stan al instante pensó en Kyle y temió lo peor "Sus padres dejaron de pagar el hospital" "Le dio un paro cardio-respiratorio" "Su cuerpo ya no aguanto más" Todas esas idea le llegaron a la cabeza, él azabache solo salio corriendo al hospital, a la mierda el horario de visitas, el va a ver a su amigo, SI o SI!

Al llegar al hospital, pareciera que todos lo estuviesen esperando, lo saludaron y lo llevaron de inmediato a la sala de su amigo, apenas entro, no cupo de la alegría de verlo despierto, por fin podía volver a ver esas hermosas pupilas esmeraldas que tanto amaba y también ese rojizo cabello rebelde sin esos vendajes, por fin podía volver a verlo lleno de vida, sin necesidad de estar conectado a todas esas maquinas que opacaban su belleza, mas, su felicidad no duro mucho...

-¡KYLE! Grito el azabache corriendo junto al pelirrojo a darle un abrazo.

-¡ALÉJATE! Respondió el Pelirrojo soltándose del agarre del pelinegro, el cual quedo perplejo.

-No te cuelgues de cualquier desconocido que acabas de ver. Sumo el pelirrojo, un poco irritado.

-P-pero... ¿Desconocido? Pregunto el de cabellos negros.

-¿DESCONOCIDO? ¡SOY YO, STAN! ¡TU AMIGO DE TODA LA VIDA! No te has olvidado de mi... ¿O si? Le trataba de recordar Stan a Kyle desesperadamente.

- Lo siento, me debes de haber confundido con alguien mas... Respondió en seco el bermejo _**(Ohhh, verso sin esfuerzo 8D)**_

-...- El azabache solo quedo en shock, a lo que una enfermera se le acerco para explicarle la situación.

-Mira, Kyle, él despertó aproximadamente hace 7 horas, pero, parece ser que sufre de amnesia, ha olvidado todo, menos su nombre. Le explico tratando de hacer la noticia menos heridora posible para el de cabellos negros.

-Y-ya... ya veo, con que no se acuerda de nada, eh?.. Ni de nadie... Ni siquiera de mi... Susurro para si mismo el azabache tratando de aguantar las lagrimas, lo cual fue en vano, el dolor que sentía en el pecho le estaba destrozando el alma, él, su amigo, el de cabellos rojos, el mismo del cual se ha enamorado hace mas de 7 años, el mismo que quedo en coma por SU culpa, el cual perdió su familia por SU culpa, el que no puedo disfrutar la niñez ni la adolescencia por SU JODIDA Y AUTENTICA CULPA, esos son los juegos de la vida, "Es el karma de haberle causado todo ese sufrimiento" Pensó en sus adentros. Cuando una enfermera lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-El medico a cargo ya le dio de alta, y ya que no hay nadie con quien se pueda ir, ¿Se puede ir contigo? Le pregunto amablemente la enfermera.

-Por supuesto. Le respondió el pelinegro forjando la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Bien... Kyle... Hoy sales de aqui... Espero que tengas una buena vida. Le deseo la enfermera mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo.

-Te vas a ir con este apuesto caballero... Agrego mientras señalaba a Stan con los ojos.

-Cuidare de ti. Respondió el señalado con una sonrisa muy sincera.

-Esta bien... Dijo no muy convencido el bermejo.

La vida le daba otra oportunidad para estar junto a él y esta vez no la iba a desperdiciar, no otra vez, esta vez iba a hacer todo bien, lo iba a cuidar como a un tesoro, como siempre quiso hacerlo, iba a reparar todo el daño que le hizo y principalmente iba a hacer que su mejor amigo se acuerde de él y no lo iba a entregar a alguien mas, solo sera de él, lo quería para él y solo para él y eso iba a hacer.

* * *

_**Ok, ok, recuerdan que dije que POSIBLEMENTE iba a ser un oneshot? Pues resulto de 2 partes... o tal vez 3... No se, para mi cabeza es imposible hacer un historia autoconclusiba... D:**_

_**(Ademas que son las 3:56 a.m., es domingo y mañana tengo colegio)**_

_**Esperen la parte 2 y posiblemente la 3!**_

_**Criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, ideas, alagos, abucheos, lo que quieran! :D Escriban cualquier pendejada, como la que escriben si son el comentario numero 1° de un vídeo de Youtube!**_

_**Aryana, fuera!**_


	2. Recuerdame: Paseo (LEMMON)

**_Ok, aquí Aryana, quien les trae otro capitulo de "Recuerdame" ..._**

_**Etto... Y-yo... Yo casi, CASI, mando todo a la m*erda! Pss se me dio el arrebato de hacer esto una colección de oneshots para probarme a mi misma, (Ya que como dije, es muy duro para mi hacer una historia auto-concluyente) ademas que quería meter mis otras parejas favoritas... que se enumeran así:**_

_**1. Style**_

_**2. Dip**_

_**3. Crenny**_

_**4. Bunny**_

_**5. Creek**_

_**Jejejeje, pero como dije, CASI lo hago! Mas, me di un buen golpe en la cabeza! (Me caí por las escaleras... .-.) Y me di cuenta de que no podía dejar la primera historia así... Así, que me decidí en acabar esa historia y crear otras que tal vez si o tal vez no, estén entrelazadas entre sí! **_

_**Y así sadisfacere mi deseo!**_

_**MERDA! Intro muy larga D: **_

_**Aryana, fuera.**_

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_**(Notas **__**mías)**_

-Charla normal

Narración

**Grito**

**_Los "comandos básicos" para poder entender mi forma de escribir(?..._**

**_P.D. South Park NO me pertenece! Es propiedad de _****_Matt Stone & Trey Parker y Comedy Central!_**

* * *

**Recuerdame. Parte 2**

Al pasar una semana desde que Kyle despertó de su coma y fue a vivir al departamento de Stan, el pelirrojo ha recordado como volver a hacer su hermosa caligrafía, sus dotes de lector y unas cuantas cosas de gramática, si acordarse de Stan.

Al pasar un mes, Kyle recordó casi todo lo que ha aprendido antes del accidente, sin acordarse de Stan.

Al pasar 3 meses, el bermejo recordó absolutamente todo, su familia la cual ya no se encontraba a su lado y estaban en otro país (Por no decir que lo abandonaron), sus antiguos amigos que se hallaban ya cada uno con una vida forjada, las aventuras de su niñez, se acordaba de todo, todo menos de Stan, todo de Stan estaba suprimido en sus recuerdos, hasta el día en el que se conocieron y el que también es el día del accidente, tampoco recordaba como hacer pasteles, lo que le gustaba, aunque lo mantenía en secreto, ya que sabia que Cartman le iba a repetir una y otra vez que eso es para marica, a él le gustaba y casi siempre cocinaba uno para ocasiones especiales. ¿Y como no? Ese secreto lo sabia su super mejor amigo, Stan.

Stan, estaba sumido en un hoyo infinito de depresión, su mejor amigo, recordaba ya todo, absolutamente todo, menos a él y todo lo que tenia que ver con él, esto era una pasada del destino, lo sabia, mas, no lo aceptaba, ¿Por que el destino es tan cruel con él? ¿Acaso este no quería que arreglara todo y que sea feliz con su amigo pelirrojo al cual ama? ¿Por que, destino? ¡¿POR QUE?!

Ya han pasado 5 meses desde el despertar de Kyle y este sigue sin recordar a Stan a quien fríamente le llamaba por su apellido "Marsh", mas, tiene un sentimiento escondido, el cual trata de no demostrar. Stan, la persona que para él solo es el dueño del departamento en donde vive, le crea un mar de emociones, en las que se encuentra, nostalgia, alegría, compañerismo, melancolía, soledad, pero sobre todo, un creciente sentimiento de amor...

* * *

-Kyle, despiértate! ¡Son las 2 de la tarde! Le trataba de levantar el pelinegro.

-Aww... 5 minutos mas... Nee... Mejor 20... Sabes? Solo, déjame dormir, _**Marsh**_. Dijo entre sueños el bermejo que no quería salir de su cómoda cama, que la verdad, era la cama de Stan, y este ha dormido en el sillón durante los últimos 5 meses.

-"_Marsh, Marsh, Marsh" _El azabache no sabe desde cuando, pero llego a odiar su mismo apellido, odia oírlo y en especial si salia de esos rosados y cremosos labios pertenecientes al judío.

-Has lo que quieras. Le respondió mientras le tiraba una almohada que había caído.

El habito de su amigo, el habito del cual siempre se quejaba cuando hacían pijamadas, había desaparecido, sí, ese mismo habito de levantarse muy a las 6 de la mañana y acostarse a las 9 en punto. Ahora el bermejo pasaba casi toda la noche en el computador o en la consola y luego dormía como foca hasta muy tarde. Por cuestiones de la universidad y que Kyle se la pasaba durmiendo, Stan no ha podido entablar una conversación decente.

Todas las mañanas le pasaban extremadamente lentas y tediosas.

-Agg, ¡Ya estoy harto! Grito mientras pateaba las sillas del comedor un pelinegro muy enojado.

-¿Que paso, Marsh? Te ves enojado. Le dijo un pelirrojo que acababa de despertar por el ruido causado.

-¡Claro que lo voy a estar! ¡Te has acordado de todo y de todos! ¡Hasta del maldito culo-gordo de Cartman! ¡Joder, hasta de ese grandisimo racista pro-nazi! ¿Y no te has acordado de mi? ¡DE TU MALDITO MEJOR AMIGO! Kyle... Estoy harto, ya no aguanto más. Respondió agresivamente Stanley

- L-lo... lo siento... Tal vez, no fuiste una persona MUY importante... Dijo el bermejo frotándose la nuca.

"_NO fuiste una persona MUY importante"_ Esas palabras hirieron profundamente a Stan Marsh, quien, estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-O... Tal vez... SOLO... Tal vez... Mi subconsciente reprima tus recuerdo por el echo de que mis últimos momentos en los que me hallaba consciente hicieras algo que rompiera completamente mis sentimientos... Añadió el judío.

"_Que rompiera completamente mis sentimientos" _Mierda, dio justo en el clavo, ese clavo oxidado que aun penetraba el alma atormentada de Stan. Hubo un momento de silencio demasiado incómodo hasta que Kyle decidió romperlo.

-Bueno... Ya que hoy es domingo, yo me levante jodidamente temprano (P.D. son la 1:37 P.M.) y veo que no tienes planes... ¿Me daría una vuelta por la ciudad? Dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Claro! Exclamo el ojiazul mientras iba a sacar una camisa para salir _**(Estaba sin camisa, solo con un pantalón de pijama puesto... *Q* ohh, Kyle, ¿Como pudiste no atacarlo? ... Ah! Cierto! Eres el Uke .-.**_** ).**

Tras haberse dado un baño y arreglado un poco, Kyle y Stan fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, sí, South Park ha cambiado mucho durante esos 12 años, paso de un pueblito olvidado a una ciudad muy desarrollada. Kyle, observaba con extrañes y nostalgia cada lugar y cada rincón de South Park. Caminaron y platicaron de cosas triviales, Stan esperando que su super mejor amigo lo recordase de alguna manera y Kyle, por el simple echo de salir del ocio.

Ya han caminado la mayoría de lugares y se hacía de noche, hasta que llegaron a la parte vieja del pueblo, que ahora es ciudad, Stan paro un segundo y dio un profundo suspiro de nostalgia, a lo cual Kyle hizo lo mismo, siguieron su recorrido. Vieron cada lugar en el cual jugaban de niños, la escuela la cual ahora esta cerrada tras un escándalo ya olvidado hace años, el Wall-Mart totalmente abandonado, la parada en la que siempre esperaban el bus y todos esos lugares en los que vivieron aventuras extrañas.

Vieron todo hasta llegar a una pequeña carretera, a lo que Stan no quiso caminar mas, se había quedado estático, llegaron justo al lugar donde Kyle Broflovski casi pierde la vida por una estupidez por parte de Marsh. Kyle lo miro con intriga y siguió delante de él, al llegar al justo punto donde estaba su cuerpo tendido, sin vida y lleno de sangre, hace 12 años, el bermejo gimió de dolor y callo de rodillas. Recordando el dolor y la angustia de ese momento, las imágenes y sentimientos de ese instante llenaron su mente de golpe, Stan quedo en shock, tras ver que su amigo estaba llorando amargamente, de nuevo, en el mismo lugar, por su culpa, de nuevo.

-Stan, Stan, ¿Donde estas? ¡Dijiste que no me dejarías solo! Entonces... ¡¿Donde estas?! Frió... Mucho frío, mi cuerpo esta pesado... Comenzó a gritar entre sollozos el pelirrojo _**(Oh, my glob! otro verso sin esfuerzo)**_Recordando tan traumante escena.

-Aquí estoy... Dijo un azabache quien se le acerco no se sabe cuando y le sujeto en un tierno y gentil abrazo, el de cabellos negros lloraba amargamente al igual que el judío.

-Te dije que no te dejaría solo jamas, te lo prometí, no Kyle. Agrego mientras abrazaba mas a su amigo.

-Stan... Siempre... Estuviste a mi lado... Y yo no te reconocía... Lo siento... Se disculpaba el pelirrojo devolviendo el gentil abrazo.

-No digas nada, soy yo el que debe de disculparse... FUE SOLO MI CULPA QUE TODO ESTO TE PASARA. Respondió agriamente el ojiazul rompiendo aun mas en llanto.

-No lo es, jamas lo fue, solo son... Circunstancias de la vida... ¿Cierto? Le consoló el judío a su amigo, con una gran sonrisa, llena de ingenuidad la cual encajaba perfectamente en esa infantil cara.

-Kyle... Solo... Volvamos al departamento. Dijo el azabache el cual estaba en su limite.

-Si. Afirmo el bermejo.

* * *

_**Oh, my glob! llego el lemmon *o* **_

* * *

Cogieron un taxi y llegaron a su apartamento. Apenas entraron el pelinegro acorralo al pelirrojo contra la pared de su cuarto. Lo miro fijo a las esmeraldas que tenia por pupilas, se acerco mas y mas, con cautela y le dio un muy tierno beso. El bermejo le respondió de inmediato, dejando al azabache un poco sorprendido, mas no tanto como para acabar su cometido. Ese tierno beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas apasionado, el de cabellos negros quería transmitir todos los sentimientos ahogado durante todos esos años, a lo que el ojiverde responde directamente. Se tuvieron que separar tras un largo beso en el cual sus lenguas batallaban arduamente para ver quien ganaba la pelea en sus bocas, para tomar el preciado y necesario oxigeno que les faltaba.

- Por favor perdóname... Todo el daño que te hice... Dice entre jadeo y jadeo el azabache.

- No hay que perdonar... No hay nada por que pedir perdón... Respondió con una sonrisa el judío, lo cual puso aun más a Stan en su limite.

-Yo.. T-

Trato de agregar a su frase el bermejo pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por otro beso gentil en sus labios, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo de nuevo en un apasionado beso. Luego de unos cuantos besos como estos más, el azabache dejo de besar al judío para ir tras su cuello, el cual lamió beso y mordisqueo juguetonamente. Mientras hacia eso, le fue despojando lentamente de sus ropas, dejando al pelirrojo solo con su pantalón el cual estaba desabrochado.

El azabache paro un momento las caricias para quedar igual que su amado y tirar a este a la mullida cama, el pelirrojo quedo debajo del ojiazul. Luego de eso, comenzaron de nuevo las caricias, haciéndose cada vez más y más marcadas y apasionadas, el pelinegro bajo desde su cuello hasta su abdomen y vio esos pequeño puntos rosas, lo cuales ya estaban duros, lo lamió y mordisqueo con suavidad durante un rato y siguió bajando delineando todo con su lengua, el judío solo podía gemir de placer mientras jugaba con los oscuros cabellos del otro. Cuando él azabache iba a llegar a la hombria del bermejo, este lo detuvo, lo tiro a la cama y se le monto encima, y le saco el pantalón y de paso su bóxer y comenzó a acariciar la hombria del ojiazul la cual estaba mas que dura. Lo fue masturbando lentamente, viendo como el azabache se retorcía de placer, luego lo hizo más rápido para terminar poniéndolo en su boca y lamiendo cada parte de este. Los gemidos por parte del de cabellos oscuros eran cada vez mas audibles, de un momento a otro, este le sujeto de la cabeza al bermejo, viniedosé en su boca.

-Agg... Agrio.. Dijo mientras trataba de tragar la espesa semilla del ojiazul.

-Lo... Lo siento... No tienes por que tragártelo. Se disculpo muy avergonzado el pelinegro.

-Mmm... tienes razón. Respondió el pelirrojo

De la nada el bermejo se acerca a la boca del azabache y le da un apasionado beso francés, en el cual compartieron ambos el sabor de la semilla del azabache.

-Jejeje... Aquí mi venganza. Dijo con un tono lujurioso, lo cual solo consiguió que el azabache se encendiera más.

Halo del brazo al judío, dejándolo nuevamente debajo de él, le despojo de un solo movimiento las prendas faltantes y se propuso ha hacerle lo mismo al bermejo, este, con solo una cuantas caricias ya se retorcía y gemía de placer, él azabache quería ver más de esas expresiones tan excitantes antes de que comenzara el verdadero juego. Así que volvió a subir examinado, explorando, lamiendo y besando cada parte del cuerpo del bermejo. Quien estaba a punto de desfallecer de placer. Cuando el ojiazul quedo satisfecho, lamió sus dedos y trato de introducirlos lo mas lento posible en la entrada de su amado pelirrojo. Cuando entro uno, este gimió audiblemente, introdujo el segundo y moviendolo, provocando que el bermejo arqueara la espalda y soltara un sonoro gemido que estaba entre placer y dolor. Cuando al fin introdujo el tercero, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras para dilatar mas rápidamente, el ojiverde no dejaba de gemir y agarrarse muy fuertemente de las sabanas.

-S... S-Stan... Por f-favor... Dentro... TE QUIERO DENTRO. Le rogó con un hilo de voz un pelirrojo.

-Esta bien, pero relájate, no quiero que te duela, no quiero lastimarte mas de lo que he echo. Responde un azabache a punto de perder los estribos.

-Tonto. Le dice el pelirrojo dándole un gentil beso.

Stan puso en posición su hombria en la entrada del ojiverde y empujo lentamente, este, no podía gemir mas fuerte, cuando al fin entro por completo, el azabache espero un momento a que su amado se acostumbrare a tenerlo dentro.

-M-muévete... Por f-favor. Volvió a rogar con un hilo de voz lleno de placer el ojiverde.

El ojiazul comenzó a salir y entrar suavemente, pero, a cada salir y entras, las embestidas se hicieron cada vez mas rápidas y profundas, provocando gemidos llenos de placer de parte de ambos. En una estocada, Stan alcanzo el punto de Kyle, haciendo que este se colgase de su espalda pidiendo más, a lo que el pelinegro accedió sin problemas y comenzó a embestirlo en ese punto tan placentero. Las dos partes ya estaban al punto del orgasmo.

-Ahhh... M-Me vengo! Dijeron a la vez entre gemidos y jadeos.

Una ultima embestida marco el punto fulminante. Al final, los dos quedaron exhaustos, Stan salio de Kyle y se abrazaron listos para dormir una placida noche. Pero no antes de:

-Te amo. Dijeron los dos a la vez, provocando un violento sonrojo de ambos.

-Juntos... Comenzó el azabache.

-Para siempre... Continuo el bermejo.

-Hasta el final de los tiempos. Completaron ambos al unisono, con una sonrisa tímida y un gentil beso en los labios, quedaron profundamente dormidos, en esa noche de luna llena, la cual iluminaba esos cuerpos desnudos que acababan de jurarse amor.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR REVIEW A:**_

_**Kenny-haku-yowane:  
**_

-llora- pobre kyle D': que malo fue Stan (?) al principio creí que era su cumpleaños LOL pero no me equivoque. Sentí tristeza por Kyle cuando lo atropeyaron :c por un momento creí que se moriría LOL pero no o': ¿la historia tendrá más capitulos? :DDDDD!

**_Usagi Mitzui:_**

GAH! ESTA JODIDAMENTE GENIAL!  
Vamos Kyle, disfruta del pedazo de carne que es Stan, hihihi *risita pervertida*  
Joder niña, debes de seguir actualizando, que me encanto tu historia XD *le da un lengüetazo a la pantalla*

* * *

_**Ok... ES MI PRIMER LEMMON! .-. Etto.. NO pregunten! Culpen a mis amigas que son las re-pervertidas y tambien a A1!**_

_**A1: Hey!**_

_**Aryana: Sabes que es tu culpa ¬¬**_

_**A1: Ok, ok si lo es :P**_

_**fghjklfsdf**_

_**Bueno, perdón por hacerlo tan corto... Espero que le halla gustado... Y... Tal vez si hare lo que dije al principio del cap... Si lo hago, la siguiente pareja sera "Dip" (Ire en orden)**_

_**Emmm... Acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, abucheos, alagos, regalos, ideas pal proximo cap, granadas sin seguro... lo que quieran :D**_

_**Aryana, fuera**_


	3. Colmillos de Cristal: Colmillos

**_Bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo!_**

**_Aetrtrfghjafsj :D Aqui les traigo una historia que se me vino a la cabeza y Chana na naaaa! Aqui esta *-*_**

**_En esta historia Damien tiene una raza distinta (Ya no es el anticristo pero si algo parecido) Pero aun asi espero les guste!_**

**_Por favor perdonen la demora mia para actualizar "SP Histories" Es que tengo muchas vainas y... Bah, lo que sea... Perdon T^T_**

**_Disfruten el cap!_**

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_**(Notas **__**mías)**_

-Charla normal

Narración

**Grito**

**_Los "comandos básicos" para poder entender mi forma de escribir(?..._**

**_P.D. South Park NO me pertenece! Es propiedad de _****_Matt Stone & Trey Parker y Comedy Central!_**

* * *

**Colmillos de Cristal 1: Colmillos**

**(DIP)**

-"_Frio, mucho frio, me pesa el cuerpo" _Pensaba un niño de 8 años de melena dorada, que estaba tumbado en la nieve cerca de unos escombros pertenecientes a la ciudad en donde vivia.

-M-Madre... M-Madre... ¿D-Donde estáis? Pregunta el niño levantándose.

-¡MADRE! Exclama el infante al ver a su madre tumbada, golpeada y magullada, al borde de la muerte.

El pequeño niño salio corriendo hacia su madre.

-Madre, ¿Que te ha pasado? Trato de preguntar el pequeño niño mientras aguantaba el llanto lo cual no pudo.

- P-Phillip... Mi niño... M-Mi amado niño, corre ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA! Q-Que no te alcancé, corre y vive por los dos. Le decia con un hilo de voz la madre moribunda.

-Madre, no puedo, ¡No puedo dejarte aqui! Dice el pequeño infante ante la suplica de su madre.

-No, dejame aqui, yo ya estoy en las puertas del cielo y tú tienes una vida por delante ¡Corre, corre y vive por los dos! Solo corre, corre antes de que ÉL te alcancé. Volvio a suplicar la madre del rubio.

-Pero.. M-Madre.. Trato de protestar el rubio.

-¡PHILLIP! Alzo la voz la madre.

El niño solo sacudio la cabeza, con lagrimas en los ojos vio a los ojos sin brillo de su madre y bajo la cabeza, agarro su fiel boina y la puso gentilmente en el rostro de su madre que ya habia cerrado sus ojos para siempre. Se dispuso a escapar de quien quiera que fuera "ÉL", pues, con toda esta destruccion y esa masacre, no se quiere imaginar el rostro de "él" que tiene que ser una horrible criatura con odio, rabia y morbo en sus ojos endemoniados, una sangrienta e inmisericorde criatura.

-Me has imaginado bien, niño. Dice una voz seguida por una repugnante risa burlona y malévola.

El infante solo quedo estático, sabia que el propietario de esa voz era la criatura que hizo todo eso y tambien que estaba cerca, muy cerca. Tanto, que podia sentir su respiracion, era lenta y fria, demaciado lenta, como si fuerra una respiracion de alguien al que su corazon le ha dejado de latir.

-Sabes, debiste hacerle caso a tu madre. Dijo la criatura.

-PPero, tienes suerte, luego de jugar un poco aquí y tomar mi comida, estoy cansado y lleno. *_Risa malefica*_ Es posible que te deje vivir. Agrego, mientras seguia con la sonrisa llena de morbo.

-C-O-R-R-É. Termino por agregar tras unos segundos, los cuales fueron eternos para Phillip.

-¿No me oiste? ¡Dije que corras! ¿Quieres vivir? ¡Corre, por un demonio! **¡CORRE!** Grito en voz de mandato.

El rubio salio de su shock y sin más pensarlo salio corriendo por su vida, despavorido huye al bosque y busca un refugio. Tras largo rato de correr desesperadamente se estaba comenzando a cansar, ya no sentia las piernas y su respiración se estaba dificultando, se sentia debil y mareado, su vision ya se estaba tornandu borrosa, pero, por suertes, encontro una pequeña cueva entre las raices de un alto árbol con sus ultimos esfuerzos fue directamente a esa oscura fosa, la nieve que habia desntro era suave y reconfortante, el rubio no tardo en sucumbir ante el cansancio y caer en los brazos de Morfeo, quedando profundamente dormido.

* * *

-Oh! Que linda cosita es la que me encontre dentro de esta espantosa y oscura cueva. Le susurro una voz al oido, despertanto al niño.

Asustado al infante de melena rubia, el cual voltea y ve a la criatura, ahora más detalladamente, era un hombre alto, muy alto y más para un niño de 8 años con cuerpo pequeño y delicado, era de por lo menos 30 o mas años, le calculo el niño, tenia el cabello negro como la noche sin luna y unos ojos color escarlata que parecian que le miraban directamente al alma, tenia una tez blanca, muy blanca y palida, "_ Parece ser humano"_ pensó el niño antes de ver horririsado unos grandes colmillos aun manchados de sangre de quien sabe quien que brillaban y se mostraban en la sadica sonrisa de la criatura.

-Va-va-va-va-vam... ¡VAMPIRO! Tartamudeo el niño con un miedo infinito en sus ojos celestes.

-Jum... Como que por fin te das cuenta. Dijo el vampiro seguido de una sonrisa de lado.

El vampiro bufó y se acerco más al cuello del inmóvil niño, lo olfateo poniendo una cara de agrado y una sonrisa grata y clavo sus afilados colmillos, desgarrando todo a su paso, luego, dejo emanar un fluido carmesí, la sangre, brotaba incesantemente de la herida, probo un poco y se separo lentamente.

-Una sangre deliciosa, pura y sabrosa, como se esperaria de un pequeño infante inconsciente criado humildemente en un pueblo olvidado en mitad de la nada. Dijo la criatura mientras se relamía los labios y disfrutaba y saboreaba la sangre del rubio como su fuera un manjar del Olimpo.

-Pero, como te dije antes, estoy lleno ¡Que suerte es la que tienes, crío! No te matare... O por lo menos no directamente, pidele, ruegale a la vida, que tu suerte no te deje que te desangres hasta morir, que mueras de frío o hambre o, que alguna fiera te mate antes de que vuelva, recuerda, ese fluido que emana de ese cuello tuyo, tu carne, tu alma y todo tu ser, son mios y solamente mios y tambien son mi proxima comida. Dijo el vampiro.

-Y recuerda, me gusta la comida fresca. Añadio mientras una ola de oscuridad lo cubria, luego de eso desaparecio.

El niño quedo paralizado y perdio la noción del tiempo, se puede decir que quedo en un sueño profundo, solo que con los ojos abiertos aunque el mismo no lo creia, no te dolia la mordida, en absoluto, pero aun asi sabia que estaba ahí, poso sus fragiles manos sobre la herida, para parar el sangrado que no existia. El rubio se asusto y salio de su estado de shock, comenzo a revisar absolutamente todo el lugar y vio que ya no estaba en esa cueva, estaba en un lugar lujoso, con una cama comoda, miles de pinturas, adornos, decoraciones, que parecian pertenecer exclusivamente a la realeza, se asusto y dio un brinco en la cama, no sabia donde estaba, pero algo le decia que tenia que salir de ahí y urgentemente.

-Wowowow... ¿Donde crees que vas? Le dice un muchacho mas o menos de su edad, si no, mayor, pelinegro y con rubíes en ves de pupilar, palido, como aquel hombr... Vampiro que le ataco.

-*_Hic*. _Fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a medio pronunciar el rubio.

Phillip, al ver a ese chico pelinegro, se asusto aun mas, ademas, ¿Quien no lo haria? ¡Era como una version chibi del hombr... ¡VAMPIRO! que le ataco! Trato de salir corriendo, pero había algo que no lo dejaba, el rubio se dio cuenta en ese instante, su cuerpo casi que no le respondia, lo sentia pesado, como esa misma vez en la mañana, donde encontro a su madre moribunda. Haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo, pudo sentarse, todo eso era un martirio para el mas pequeño, solo esa acción proboco que ya estuviera jadeando y sudando frio. Sabia que asi no podia salir de ese lugar.

-No, no, no, no... ¡Tú quieto! Le grita/dice/ordena el ojicarmesí, halandolo del brazo y haciendo que se acostara otra vez, ganándose un quejido de parte del rubio.

-¿P-P-Por... Q-que? Trato de decir algo el infante, con un hilo de voz.

-¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Estas en ese estado y si te mueve vas a... Trato de decir el pelinegro, pero vio que el rubio se habia quedado profundamente dormido.

-*_Suspiro*_ Tsk... Por lo menos dejame acabar... Dice mientras le acaricia sus mechones dorados.

El pelicarmesí se para y camina hacia la salida del inmenso cuarto, no antes de parar en la entrada y ver al pequeño rubio dormir placidamente en SU cama.

-Tsk... Ja, parece un angel... *_Suspiro*_ ¿Por que sera que siempre me toca recoger el desorden de mi padre? Dijo, para finalmente salir del cuarto y dejar su "angel" dormir placidamente.

* * *

-¿P-P-Por... Q-que? Trato de decir algo el infante, con un hilo de voz.

-¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Estas en ese estado y si te mueves vas a... Trato de decir el pelinegro, pero vio que el rubio se habia quedado profundamente dormido.

El rubio se quedo dormido por inercia, su cuerpo lo sentia profundamente pesado, le dolia, no podia moverlo y estaba cansado, demaciado cansado, asi que sedio fácilmente ante los brazos de Morfeo apenas cerro los ojos.

Al encaminarse en el mundo de los sueños, el pequeño Phillip pudo divisar una pequeña puertecita, se acerco a ella y pudo ver un pequeño y alegre recuerdo de su infancia anterior.

* * *

Una mujer muy joven, de cabello dorados, largos lacios y sedosos, se hallaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro en un pequeño kiosko de marmol, muy delicadamente adornado, estaba sentada tranquila, llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda blanco y unas sandalias simples, el cabello suelto, estaba concetrada en la lectura, dejando que la brisa de ese verano le acariciara el rostro que parecía de porcelana.

-Madre, Madre. Llamaba un pequeñin rubio, que iba corriendo en direccion a la mujer, con algo entre los brazos.

La mujer apenas oyó la voz del infante, cerro el libro y embolso una muy hermosa y blanca sonrisa.

-¿Que paso, mi amor? Le dice con una voz muy amable y pasifica.

-¡Mira lo que me encontre! Dice el infante mientras habria las manos y dejaba mostrar una pequeña bola de pelos blanca.

-¡Un conejito! ¿Me lo puedo quedar? Agrego el infante mientras acariciaba al pequeño animal.

-Claro amor, pero, prometeme que lo vas a cuidar bien. Le dice con una sonrisa aun mas amplia.

-¿En serio? Pregunto muy inocente mente y lleno de jubilo el pequeño rubio, a lo que la mujer solo asintió con la cabeza.

El niño al oir que su madre le dejaba quedarse con la pequeña bola de pelos, abrio los ojos, dejando ver unas orbes azul celestes que tintineaban de alegria y una enorme sonrisa de la felicidad mas inocente se dibujo en su rostro, dejo gentilmente al pequeño conejo en el suelo y salto para darle un muy gran y fuerte abrazo a su madre.

-¡Gracias, Gracias, Madre! ¡Mil y un gracias! ¡Te juro que lo cuidare con todo mi ser! ¡Nadie tocara a este pequeño conejito! Le dice mientras siegue abrazando el torso de la mujer.

* * *

En esos momentos del sueño, Phillip se encontraba con una muy grata sonrisa en su cara, "parece un angel" cualquiera pensaria eso al verlo, pero, no duro mucho esa sonrisa tan grande, de la nada, las pequeñas risillas y sonrisas de jubilo que tenia entre sueños el rubio, se combirtieron en gemidos de angustia y ojos llorosos que amenazaban en dejar escapar un mar de lagrimas.

* * *

El infante, cerro la pequeña puertecita y camino un rato en la nada de su sueño, vio otra pequeña puerta y decidio abrirla, el pobre, no sabia a que recuerdo le iba a transmitir esa puerta.

* * *

Los recuerdos de esa mañana, o por lo menos eso pensaba, todo paso tan rapido pero lento a la vez, volvio a revivir todo, desde la muerte de su madre, hasta el momento de la pequeña cueva en el bosque, la angustia y tristeza se apoderaban del corazon del niño, entonces, volvio al momento en el que se quedo "dormido" con lo ojos abierto, se dio cuenta que esos sucesos anteriores no era de esa mañana, habia pasado una semana asi, no recuerda muy bien como fue que el pelinegro lo llevo hasta alla, pero, sabe que este lo ha cuidado desde entonces, paro su hemorragea y curo sus heridas, eso le dijo al niño que podia confiar en ese extraño niño no muy mayor que el.

* * *

-Hey, hey, ¡Hey! ¡Despierta! ¡Maldicion! Una voz trata de despertarlo a gritos/susurros.

-Ahh...?.. ¡AH! Dice el rubio despertando de golpe y pegando un salto.

-¿Estas bien? Le dice el pelinegro.

-Si... ¿P-Por que? Le pregunta.

-Estabas llorando entre sueños, ¿Era una pesadilla? Le pregunta el ojicarmesí.

El infante, solo recordo lo que vio en el sueño/recuerdo, despues del sueño/rescuerdo con su madre, la lagrimas le brotaron de sus ojos azules y en un solo movimiento se acerco al pelinegro para darle un muy gran y caluroso abrazo.

-Wow, ¿En serio estas bien? Le dice sorprendido.

-S-Si... Gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, gracias ¡Y MIL Y UN GRACIAS! Comenzo a decir el rubio descontroladamente.

-Oye, oye, tranquilizate. Le dice el mayor apartandolo.

El azabache al apartar al ojiazul se da cuenta que este estaba llorando descontroladamente, conmovido, le devolvio el abrazo y acerco su boca al oido de este.

-Tranquilo, no tienes por que agradecerme, lo hice por simple gusto. Le susurra suavemente.

-G-Gra... cias... Trata de decir el niño mientras se dejaba volver a caer en los brazos de morfeo.

El pelinegro lo deposito gentilmente en la cama, dio un suspiro y se acomodo a su lado, lo sabia por que, pero tenia un fuerte sentimiento de querer proteger a ese niño al que su padre habia atacado hace apenas unas semanas.

-En serio parece un angel. Dice el pelinegro, dando un profundo suspiro, se relaja y mira al techo del cuarto.

No paso mucho para que el tambien cayera ante los brazos del morfeo y quedara dormido al lado de su "angel".

* * *

**_Ñama, ñama... hasta aqui el capitulo, jejej, este creo que tendra mas de 2 caps.. (NO PUEDO HACER ESO D:) Me dije a mi misma que maximo 2 por cada historia u.ú me tocara separarla... bueno, eso se vera en el futuro... jeje..._**

**_Aryana, fuera._**


End file.
